If only
by FireAtWill52
Summary: Regulus died, sure, we all know that. But why...


(A/N:) I've been wanting to write about Regulus for ages… just never been able to create the right story…anyways, here it is!

If only:

Regulus Black kneeled calmly, awaiting his fate. He'd been a Death Eater for 2 years now, having joined the ranks the moment he'd graduated. And now, at 19 years of age, having finally proven his worth, he was being appointed his first duty for the Dark Lord.

"Regulus." The Dark Lord's voice was cruel, as usual. "You may arise and approach, boy."

Regulus rose and strode forward confidently.

Voldemort studied him through alien red eyes for a moment, then said, "Tell me, how does your brother fare, these days, Regulus?"

Regulus was thrown off balance; he hadn't been expecting an interrogation about Sirius, but he immediately knew why Voldemort was asking after his older brother. He was not a fool. Fear welled in him.

"S-Sir-Sirius? I-I don't k-know, my Lord. I haven't sp-spoken to S-Sirius since he graduated….4 years ago…"

"4 years!" Voldemort feigned shock. "Well! Not to worry, Regulus!" His voice turned icy again. "You'll be paying your brother a visit very soon, and give him my regards, wont you?"

Voldemort smile was as cold as his words, "You understand my orders, Regulus. Now go."

Regulus bowed and hurried from the room.

That night he Apparated into a small flat somewhere in the north of Oxford. The figure sitting at the table stared in astonishment, "_Regulus!"_

Regulus swept his hair out of eyes and said, "Hello, cousin."  
_"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"_

"He's told me to kill Sirius."

Immediately, Andromeda Tonks' surprise vanished, and she stood and put her arms around the cousin she hadn't seen in years. "Oh, Regulus."

There was nothing else she could say.

Regulus said then, "I'm sorry to burst in on you like this."

"Don't be silly! You're my cousin!"

He stared at her in unspoken wonder, "How can you be so accommodating, when we disowned you?"

Andromeda thought about that for a moment, then said, "Because you're family, Regulus… because I love you… because you need me now; where else could you go, at a time like this?"

Regulus nodded slowly, "Where else indeed."

Then it dawned on him, and knew exactly what he had to do and where he had to go.

A note was stuffed into a golden locket. It wouldn't ever be read by anyone, other than the two people who would change the world forever. The Dark Lord, and the only one who could bring him down. But Regulus didn't know who that was. He was just glad he was able to help out. He was just glad he had figured what was right.

"_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

_But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

_You will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B."_

One day later, Regulus sat calmly awaiting his fate. On cue, the front door burst open and Lucius Malfoy stood there, sneering.

"Regulus," Malfoy's voice shook with fury.

"Hello, Lucius."

Malfoy ignored him, "Why is your worthless brother still alive? Why hasn't it been done! The Dark Lord commands it, Regulus! Why do you disobey him?"

Regulus stood slowly, languidly and said, "I'm not doing it, Malfoy. I won't kill him."

Malfoy's eyes widened with shock and anger, and he said, "So be it. But you will have to pay the consequences. You know what The Dark Lord does to those who go against him and his wishes."

Whatever sort of reply he had been expecting from Regulus, a nod and a careless sweep of dark hair out of dark eyes was not one of them.

Lucius hissed in rage, then said "Where is he, Regulus."

Regulus merely laughed.

Lucius raised his wand, "It doesn't have to be this way," he said warningly.

Regulus smiled, "Yes it does."

"Why're you doing this? He hates you!"

"I don't blame him, but at least I can redeem myself, tonight."

"He hates you." Lucius snarled again.

_Oh, my brother, my brother… if only you knew…this is for you, Sirius._

Regulus looked past Lucius, out at the pitch black night sky. It was a good night to die. Sirius's namesake, the Dog Star, the brightest star in the sky, shone down, almost in reassurance, onto the tragic scene below.

_Sirius, my brother! If only you knew! My brother, my brother…if only you knew…_

Malfoy chose that moment to whisper the deadliest words.

"AVADA"

_Sirius. Sirius…my brother, my brother._

"KEDAVRA."

_They can't get you Sirius! I do this for you…_

Hope you enjoyed!

Please R&R!

Love, FireAtWill52


End file.
